


Call The Seamstress

by ReaderOfFics817



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOfFics817/pseuds/ReaderOfFics817
Summary: Lucy's been acting weird, Tim finally gets her to admit why.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Call The Seamstress

It had been a weird week. Lucy had been quiet and she is never quiet, so he knew something was on her mind. When he asked, she said she was tired from a night shift she took as overtime at the beginning of the week; at first he believed her - she had fallen asleep at work on a dreadfully quiet day as they drove around; but, that wasn’t what was distracting her mind. He knew she slept well, he slept right next to her. They were getting married in two months so he considered that; but she insisted she was nothing but excited and by her demeanor when she spoke about it, he knew she was being honest So, he brought it up, because he was out of ideas. Her response however, was not at all what he was expecting. 

“I think I’m pregnant.” Lucy spoke quickly, silencing him instantly. 

“What?” He breathed out after a few moments of her staring at him waiting for a response. 

“I said, I think I’m pregnant.” She paced around their living room, “I’m officially ten days late; I’m never late.” He could hear the panic in her voice.

“Okay. Did you take a test?” He asked calmly, surprising himself in the process. He had thought about kids with Lucy, sure. He knew she wanted that and he wasn’t opposed, but they never really officially discussed the timing of it. Before Lucy the thought terrified him, he knew what the world was like, and he had no good role model; the idea of a child that he could damage like his own father damaged him was too much. But, for some reason with her, the potential that he might become a father much sooner than he thought, did nothing but bring him joy. 

“No. I bought them and then panicked.” She continued pacing as he watched on, “They’re just burning a hole in my work bag.” It was cute actually, seeing her pace around, her brain visibly moving a mile a minute. “I just — I literally haven’t been late like this ever — and I keep falling asleep, I for some reason don’t want coffee, and I swear my boobs are bigger. Do my boobs look bigger to you?” She turned to him. rambling.

“Your boobs are perfect.” He smirked, trying to hide an amused laugh, “Why don’t you just take a test now? If it’s negative you can relax, if it’s positive, then at least we know.” 

“Because what if it is positive? We’re not even married yet, my mother would freak out, my dad might actually kill you… wait, why are you so calm about this?” 

“I honestly don’t know… I always thought if I was in this situation I would panic, but I feel no panic at all.” He stood, walking over to her, “Take the test, Babe.” 

“But… what if it’s positive?“ she tried to protest, her voice quieting, still nervous to find out what her subconscious already knew to be true. 

“Lucy,” he stopped her pacing, holding her gently as he gazed into her panicked eyes, “If it’s positive, then we have a happy accident that pushes ahead our timeline a bit. You want kids, right?” 

“Yeah.” She sighed, “Just two months before our wedding? What if my dress doesn’t fit?” 

“I think if your dress is your biggest concern, it’s time to take a test.” He smiled. 

She stared at him, trying to come up with more excuses, but visibly calming in response to his calm demeanor. “Okay.” She walked over to her bag pulling out the box of tests, “but you’re reading the results.” 

“We’ll read it together.” He followed her to the bathroom, placing his hands on her shoulders to guide her. 

Ten minutes later, the test sat on the bathroom counter, the timer on Tim’s phone dinging to indicate the test could now be read. 

“Ready?” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple as he pulled her to his side. 

“I guess so.” She smiled, picking up the test, “Are you?” 

“I’m not the one who was about to have a full blown panic attack in the living room.” He laughed, “Turn over the damn test, Boot.” He still used that name sometimes, always as a term of endearment when he was asking her to do something, especially when he was feeling playful. It was a name that reminded her where they started and how far they had come. He used it lovingly, in the best of ways. 

She smiled up at him, rolling her eyes, before they both directed her attention back to the small stick resting in her hand. Slowly she turned it over, looking at the window that projected the results and there it was: two very solid lines, indicating what she already suspected; she was pregnant. 

They both took in the results quietly, Tim waiting for her reaction. He felt her breathe deeply against his side, still staring down at those little lines. He rubbed her arm soothingly. Unable to hide the smile that was breaking through. He was going to be a dad, responsible for another human; it was a lot, and something that five years ago would have sent him screaming in the other direction, but with Lucy it was like the puzzle pieces of his life were falling in to place. He couldn’t wait. 

“I guess I better call the seamstress.” She said quietly, starting to sniffle as the news overwhelmed her. 

“You happy?” Tim asked tentatively, unsure if they were happy tears or this was a continuation of earlier. 

“Mhmm” She turned and buried her face in his chest, causing Tim to laugh as he pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her back. 

He held her tight, the gravity of the news settling over him. Two months from now, the woman in his arms would become his wife, eight months from now she would be the mother of his child. He had met her five years ago, that fateful day where he was assigned to teach her the ways of police work, a day where if someone had told him this is where they’d end up, he would have laughed in their face. But today, he couldn’t imagine a different outcome. She was it, the person that made all the shit he went through to get to her worth it. “God, I love you.” He kissed the top of her head, pulling her even tighter against his chest. 

“I love you too.” She sniffled with a laugh. “Sorry I kinda freaked out.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” He laughed. “I'm sure I'll freak out at some point, but right now, I'm just happy.”

“You, Tim Bradford, are going to be an amazing father and I absolutely can’t wait to see it.” She smiled, cupping his cheek with her hand, as she stared into his eyes. 

He found himself at a loss for words. He took the test from her hands gently, smiling as he read the results one more time, before placing it on the edge of the sink. She looked at him, unsure where his actions were leading, until the smile he had focused on her pregnancy test shifted to her face. He let his hands cup her face, pulling her lips to his, translating his emotions into physical actions. 

She giggled in a delightfully feminine way, egging him on. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his hands tracing down her sides to lift her, wrapping her legs around him. Once he had her steady in his grasp, he turned out of the bathroom and carried her down the hall to their bedroom to celebrate not only their future, but their beginning and all the events in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Felt random, but something's gotta hold me over for another week! Bring on Season 3!


End file.
